


First Comes Lust

by theangrymom



Series: A Work in Control [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Top!Tim, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangrymom/pseuds/theangrymom
Summary: Tim realizes he may have a kink for controlling people in bed.Or, more accurately, Jason Todd realizes Tim has a kink for dominating people in bed and does what he has to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please leave comments on what I should work on! <3

Timothy Drake liked to be in control.

 

It could potentially be said that he was compensating-- whether it was for the lack of control he’d had over much of his life or something else, he didn’t really know.

 

He just... liked being in charge, being able to direct and coordinate, to have his orders followed. The power, the ability to help through leading, made him feel powerful and complete.

 

He simply hadn’t realized how much he liked having the power in his hands. Not until Jason had pointed it out.

 

They had been sitting together in Jason’s apartment, eating some God awful store brand cereal after getting their asses handed to them by the newest Big Bad and their gang. Jason had been studying him for several minutes, his sea green eyes heavy lidded as he played with his food, before finally asking, “Do you get off on telling people what to do?” in a conversational tone.

 

Tim had nearly inhaled his spoon, but recovered quickly. “What the fuck kind of question is that,” he asked, still coughing up milk.

 

Jason had smiled-- that trademark, charming, Jason Todd smile-- and chuckled lightly. “Never mind, Red. Never mind,” he said, getting up and moving out of the room with a clunky gait that shouldn’t have been graceful, but was.

He hadn’t given the comment much thought after the original shock, but as time went by, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

Couldn’t stop picturing himself controlling someone else’s pleasure, someone else’s entire body. 

 

It got to the point that he was having lewd dreams, the details of which were fuzzy when he woke, but the overall theme was obvious.

 

Tim had never really considered himself a horny teenager, but with rough fucking as the only thing his mind seemed able to focus on, he could hardly manage a few hours without touching himself, fantasizing about the heady feeling of controlling someone in bed. Several times, Tim even found himself being overbearing and forcefully commanding on missions. He and Damian, never one to take any shit from anyone, let alone Tim, were at each other’s throats constantly, snarling and fighting so often that Bruce had to intervene several times.

 

Tim knew that it was his fault, but he just couldn’t shake the headspace, couldn’t help but think--but know--that his plans were better, more thought out, with a higher chance of success. He could protect the people of Gotham, could protect his stupid team, if they would only let him.

 

A week went by and Tim’s nerves began to fray. Everything, _everything_ , turned him on. He couldn’t even spar with Dick anymore; every time he pinned the other boy to the matts, he got hard. Everytime Damian resisted his suggestions on missions, fought against Tim’s seizing control, he got hard at the challenge. The shame alone was eating a hole through his chest, but the urge to fuck anything with a pulse was so consuming that he hardly noticed. If he wasn’t concentrating on not fucking, his mind was gone with the next fantasy.

 

 

Tim was fucked, that’s what he was. If he couldn’t get a grip on his raging hormones, they were going to kill him. He could feel it. And if jacking off every three seconds didn’t put him in his grave, he was pretty sure Jason would.

 

Jason, the one who had planted the thought in Tim’s head, was well and truly torturing him. At first, Tim had ignored it, writing it off as nothing the first few times, but... Jason was agreeing with everything he said. It was so completely wrong that he couldn’t ignore it. Jason was contrary on principle, he didn’t follow anyone’s lead, and he out right refused to work team missions because of his aversion to authority. But these days, as soon as Tim suggested something, Jason was nodding along, supporting the idea. It was driving Tim insane, and it had everything to do with how much it turned him on. Having the most headstrong person in his life (aside from Bruce, of course) willing to follow his orders was an otherworldly experience for Tim’s libido.

 

Still, though, Tim had to wonder: why? Why the sudden shift? Was it because Jason knew he’d gotten inside Tim’s head? Did Jason know it turned him on, and laughed about making him hard with a few well chosen words? Whatever it was, Tim couldn’t handle it, and was more than relieved when Jason blessedly left town for a mission in Bludhaven and wouldn’t be around to tease him for a while.

 

Jason’s absence helped immediately; Tim felt more focused, more alert, than he had in days. He didn’t fantasize or daydream about fucking his teammates or the cash register worker at the grocery store who always blushed when Tim smiled at him, and didn’t even jack off more than twice a day. That last one was a true milestone, and Tim was mildly disgusted at the severity of his situation, yet proud of his progress. Finally, he was better.

 

‘Better’ came to a screeching halt three days after Jason left. A long day of training, and an even longer night of patrolling the streets of Gotham, had Tim out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. He slept soundly for a while, before falling into true, deep sleep the likes of which he hadn’t experienced since the Kink Conversation with Jason.

 

Soon, though, he began dreaming. It started off normally, as disjointed and nonsensical as dreams usually were, but soon began morphing into something Tim had become unfortunately familiar with.

 

_ “Tim… please,” a deep, strained voice begged. _

 

_ Tim didn't really care who was calling his name; all he could think about was how amazing he felt with his cock buried in the tightness of a willing hole. That, and that he was the reason the other person was moaning. His pleasure spiked at the thought, and he flexed his hips, pushing deeper inside as the moans grew louder and breathy. Tim's hands fisted in the sheets on either side of the broad shoulders of the person he was slowly fucking into.  _

 

_ “Please,” the person pleaded, running reverent, burning hands up Tim’s chest to loop shakily around his neck. On a hard exhale, following a measured thrust into that incredible heat, Tim's mind finally registered the tear streaked, blush-red face of Jason Todd, writhing beneath him. _

 

Before the surprise (or guilt or shame) could register in Tim’s mind, he was coming and jerking awake.

 

Tim lay there for several long minutes, only moving to pull his dirty underwear off and throw them into a dark corner of his room. His mind whirled, trying to process what had just happened, but thinking about it only made his cock start to harden, and then the shame would settle in, and that, for some reason, made him think of Jason’s hips canting up into his, which made him hard all over again. It was a vicious cycle, one that kept him up till the early hours of the morning, when he finally gave up on sleep and went to train, hoping to burn off some of his frustration.

 

It was only a mild surprise that Tim found Damian, already sweating, running drills in the gym when he got there

.

“Drake,” the younger boy greeted, his focus never wavering.

 

“Morning,” Tim mumbled, as he settled on the ground to stretch. The garish fluorescent lighting and monotone grey coloring of the room was decidedly  _ not  _ helping Tim’s mood.

He tried to distract himself by watching Damian run the same drill over and over, noticing that he left a hole in his defenses as he prepared to strike. As he worked his tense muscles, Tim weighed how angry Damian would be if he corrected his form, and figured that the only thing the little Robin hated more than Tim telling him what to do, was being wrong.

 

“If you extend your opposite arm,” Tim pointed out as he stood up, “it’ll block your opponent’s visual and hide any openings in your defense.” He stood a few feet away from the other boy, arms crossed over his chest as he studied Damian’s movements up close. When Damian paused, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, Tim took it as the permission it was to demonstrate.

 

Tim performed the corrected move, and then turned to watch Damian’s reaction. The boy’s blank expression morphed into one of irritation, and Tim sighed internally-- there was absolutely no helping Damian Wayne, in any form. 

 

“I don’t need instruction. Especially not from you, Drake,” Damian bit out, turning his back on Tim and making to leave. He hesitated a few steps from the door, turning his head back just enough that his smirk was visible. “But if you were really in the mood… Father says that Todd is due back here soon. I’m sure he’s dying to start taking orders from you. Again.”

 

Ice shot through Tim’s veins, freezing any residual anger at having his help brushed off. “What?” he asked, through lips he could barely feel.

 

Damian turned around to fully face him. “You think I didn’t notice? You, suddenly playing the general, and Todd,” Damian scoffed, “going weak in the knees everytime you bark an order? I’d almost feel insulted, if I wasn’t busy being disgusted.” Damian rolled his eyes, making a dismissive hand gesture at whatever expression was on Tim’s face-- probably shock. Damn that kid for being so fucking observant.

 

Tim hardly noticed when Damian walked out of the room, shiteating grin still firmly in place.

 

So… it hadn’t been teasing? Was Damian just too young to understand what was really going on? Tim felt like he was too young to understand what the hell had been going on. Of course, that was a feeling he couldn’t stand.

 

There was only way to resolve Tim’s sexual tension, and figure out whatever the hell was up with the Red Hood.

 

He needed to find Jason. Now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://thebirds-and-thebees.tumblr.com/) my ask box is always open for prompts and requests!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next/last chapter will be in Jason's perspective! (i edited the first chapter a tiny bit, nothing substantial... but u should still check it out!)

Tim got three steps into the Cave when Bruce materialized behind him, arms crossed, signature scowl making the back of Tim’s neck tingle. That was the only warning he got before Bruce asked, his growling voice nearly making Tim jump out of his skin. “Where do you think you’re going.”

 

Schooling his features and forcing himself to relax, Tim looked over a shoulder at Bruce. “I heard Jason was back in town. I was gunna go see him,” Tim replied innocently. Bruce’s eyes narrowed; Tim couldn’t help but notice how much he and Damian looked alike. Especially when they were annoyed with Tim.

 

“Jason won’t be home till tonight.” Bruce grasped Tim firmly by the shoulder, guiding him towards the Bat computer. “You should be working on the weapon’s dealer case. It’s not like you to be so distracted,”  he pointed out, critically looking Tim over as he pulled several files out and placed them on the desk near the computer. “I don’t usually have to remind you of your work, Tim. Is something going on?”

 

Even with all of Tim’s experience lying, whether it be on missions or to Bruce _about_ missions, he felt himself begin to sweat under the scrutiny. He was already ashamed of what was going on inside his head, the last thing he wanted was Bruce finding out about his fantasies. So he settled for a half truth, or as close to one as he could manage. “I miss Jason, is all. Wanted to see how he was doing after the mission,” Tim said, making sure to keep his voice measured, not allowing for any fluctuations in tone that would tip Bruce off that he wasn’t revealing everything. Bruce watched him for a moment more, and Tim held his gaze; finally, he hummed and turned away. Tim silently breathed a sighed of relief, letting his attention fall to the case files.

 

He and Bruce worked on the case for several hours, mostly in companionable silence, which Tim usually appreciated. However, given his state of mind, Tim found the quiet almost unbearable. He couldn’t escape his thoughts, not only those of Jason, but of the accuracy of Bruce’s reprimand; he _had_ been shirking his responsibilities, and hadn’t been performing up to his usual standards. Tim knew that perfection was impossible to achieve, but he expected more of himself than he did of others, and the fact that he couldn’t maintain his dedication to the life of Red Robin while distracted by his sex drive was-- to put it lightly-- disappointing.

 

By the time the case had been reviewed and a very basic course of action had been drawn up, Tim’s determination to resolve whatever was brewing between him and Jason was even stronger. It had to be done, not only for his own sanity, but for the sake of the work he valued so much. But mostly for his sanity… and his need to satisfy this new kink.

 

Bruce dismissed himself to attend some event he was expected at with a small smile and a squeeze to Tim’s shoulder. It was obviously praise for his work, but Tim didn’t feel like he deserved it. Not with the way he’d been behaving over the last week and a half.

 

As soon as he was sure Bruce was gone, Tim grabbed the keys to one of the motorcycles and sped to Jason’s place.

 

For all of his enthusiasm to get answers, Tim still hesitated before he knocked. With a deep breath, Tim braced himself for the undoubtedly awkward conversation that was surely about to occur, and tapped on the door lightly, rhythmically, four times; it was the way each Robin (current and former) identified themselves when entering a safehouse.

 

A few seconds ticked by, and Tim held so still that his jaw began to ache with how hard he was clenching his teeth together. Then he heard the sound of the deadbolt sliding free and the trill of the added security he and Jason had installed together disengaging, and the door swung open to reveal Jason, shirtless, smelling of cigarette smoke, and wearing a pair of grey sweatpants that fit a little _too_ well. Jason’s softly curling hair was in disarray, and it was clear from the bleary way he squinted at Tim that he’d been sleeping-- the purple cirlces under his eyes meant he probably needed the sleep and Tim felt mildly guilty for interrupting before shaking it off. He needed answers.

 

“Hey, babybird. Come on in,” Jason said, sleepy-hoarse voice sending a shiver down Tim’s spine. He tried not to acknowledge that reaction as he followed Jason inside.

 

Jason flopped down on the couch in the apartment’s living room, sighing loudly through his nose as he scrubbed a hand roughly down his face. Tim perched on the arm of the couch, trying to keep some distance between himself and a half naked, warm, sleepy Jason.

 

“So,” Jason said, letting his head fall to rest on the back of the couch, eyes lazily watching Tim. “What brings you here, Timmy? Miss me that much?”

 

There was a very noticeable pause in which Tim tried desperately to figure out what to say. He was smart, sure, but he’d never been in a situation like this before; he had no idea how to broach the subject of kinky sex with a guy he’d known for most of his life. Jason, of course, noticed the tense moment of silence. His eyes focused and he sat up straight to look more closely at Tim.

 

Tim felt himself tense up at Jason’s movements, attention zeroing in on the flex and slide of the muscles in his torso. It was so similar to Tim’s dream that he felt his mouth go dry and a blush spread up his neck and cheeks. Jason raised an eyebrow, smirking at the reaction.

 

“You okay, Timmy?” It was impossible to miss the amusement in Jason’s voice, or the new mischievous light that was shining in his blue-green eyes.  Tim swallowed thickly, ripping his eyes away from Jason’s chest to make eye contact.

 

“I-I...” Tim stuttered, not knowing at all what to say. His frustration was mounting. Tim Drake was not a blushing, stuttering virgin, but this conversation was not going as he’d hoped it would; he needed to steel his nerves and find his voice. “I have something I want to talk to you about,” he managed, his voice significantly lower than its typical pitch.

 

Jason’s brows pulled together, clearly confused. “Okay…” he said, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. “What’s up?”

 

Jason’s full attention settled on Tim, and it was a little disconcerting. Tim had almost forgotten how intense Jason could be (when he wasn’t dicking around) and Tim felt the gaze like a physical touch. Tim’s resolve flickered for a moment, but he pushed ahead, trying to rein in his emotions and gain a little control over the situation.

 

“Do you remember,” he began, voice heavy with everything he’d been feeling during Jason’s absence, “what you asked me about the last time I was here? About a week ago?” He flicked his eyes down, staring hard at where his hands were clasped in his lap, knuckles white.

 

“A week ago?” Jason chuckled dryly, ducking his head and rubbing one hand up his neck to the back of his head, ruffling his hair. “I’ve slept since then, Tim. You’re gunna have to be a little more specific than that.”  

 

Tim let himself close his eyes, releasing all the stops, everything that was keeping him from being completely up front. He couldn’t take the tension anymore. If he held this in any longer, he was going to pull a muscle. “You asked me if I got off on telling people what to do,” Tim said flatly, looking up and into Jason’s eyes in the same moment. Jason, for his part, kept his face carefully blank.

 

“Yeah, I remember that,” Jason finally said, shaking his head in confusion. “What about it?”

 

Tim held Jason’s eyes. “You were acting different before you left,” Tim said, keeping his voice calm and in that same deep pitch he usually reserved for giving orders during missions. “Damian noticed, too. I want to know why.”

 

Now it was Jason’s turn to blush, albeit faintly. “I wasn’t acting any different than usual,” he said quietly.

 

The sight of Jason’s pink cheeks, accentuating the light freckles dusted across his nose and cheekbones, spurred Tim on; he’d never seen Jason blush before, and it soothed his nerves a little to know that Jason was just as affected as he was by the topic.

 

“Don’t lie to me, Jason,” Tim snapped, careful to watch for Jason’s reaction. He was not disappointed-- Jason’s blush deepened, and he gasped almost imperceptibly.

 

So, Damian had been right. That was equal parts annoying and completely unsurprising. “If I have a kink for control, Jay, then you have a kink for being controlled.” Tim tilted his head to the side, a predator watching for weaknesses. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

 

The atmosphere of the room was heavy with tension as the two boys stared at each other. Jason worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

“It has to be the right person,” Jason finally admitted, not a trace of shame in his face or voice. “Didn’t realize you were one of those people until you started trying to micromanage the entire team,” he glanced up at Tim through thick eyelashes as he spoke, searching for a reaction.

 

Breath catching in his throat at the confirmation, Tim processed what that meant. Not only was Jason’s kink complementary to his own, but he’d been responding to Tim as much as Tim was responding to him.

 

“So if I told you I’ve been thinking, _dreaming_ , of holding you down and fucking you for days,” Tim growled out, standing up to prowl toward Jason, “what would you say?” Jason’s heated gaze followed his every step.

 

“I’d probably ask what you were waiting for,” Jason said, breathy and soft.

 

Tim stopped scant inches from where Jason still sat on the couch. His unblinking, deep blue eyes never straying from Jason’s face as he leaned down to slide a hand around one broad shoulder, pushing Jason to straighten up and then lean against the back of the couch so that Tim could hover over him. Tim’s hand moved to the juncture of neck and shoulder, thumb brushing back and forth at the soft place behind Jason’s ear; Jason gave a full body shiver at the touch. Lips, cherry red and full, parted as a glassy-eyed Jason sucked down air.

 

“ _That_ ,” Tim murmured, his chest nearly pressed to Jason’s, “is what I have been waiting for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://thebirds-and-thebees.tumblr.com/) my ask box is always open for prompts and requests!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, the good shit. 
> 
> y'all feel free to follow me on tumblr! i'm always taking prompts/requests!

 

Jason’s heartbeat raged loud and fast in his chest as he stared up at Tim. He was breathing hard, breath stolen by the look of _want_ written across Tim’s face. Licking his lips, Jason pressed his head harder into the couch, arching his neck; Tim followed the movement of his tongue, and then zeroed in on the column of his throat.

 

The silence in the room seemed to beat along with his heart.

 

Tim leaned down, erasing the space between their bodies, and sealed his lips to the side of Jason’s throat with a nip of teeth and a hard suck. Eyes going wide, Jason couldn’t stop the small moan that came out of his mouth; he could feel Tim smirking against his skin, and then another bite, instantly soothed over by Tim’s tongue. He tangled the fingers of one hand in the soft hair at the nape of Tim’s neck, barely long enough to hold onto, the other hand clenching in the material of Tim’s thin shirt near his collar bone, trying to hold him close.

 

Tim worked the pale skin of Jason’s throat between his teeth for a few more seconds before releasing it and bringing himself to eye level, making sure Jason could see when he wiped the excess spit from his chin. Jason’s lower lip trembled as Tim brought his drool covered thumb closer to Jason, and offered it to him.

 

Jason lunged forward to get the finger in his mouth, sucking on it hungrily-- greedy for it.

 

“You’re beautiful like this, Jay,” Tim said hoarsely, taking his thumb out to pull Jason’s lower lip down, exposing his teeth. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you go this long without talking, though. I’m a little concerned.” Jason pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the comment; it wasn’t unusual for him to go nonverbal during scenes like this, and he wasn’t willing to break the atmosphere of the room by responding, but he also wasn’t going to let that jibe go unnoticed.

 

Tim chuckled, taking Jason by the chin to hold his head in place as he ran his thumb over Jason’s lower lip again. Jason’s eyes grew heavy at the touch.

 

“And you’re so…” Tim leaned in and kissed him, long and dirty, forcing his tongue into Jason’s mouth; Jason moaned into it, feeling lightheaded as all of his blood started flowing south. When they finally parted with a wet pop, Tim finished, “ _pliant_.”

 

Suddenly, Tim was pulling away. The lack of heat and body weight made Jason feel naked and empty, and the pathetic whimper he let out was beyond his control to stop.

 

The noise made Tim’s eyes go even darker. Jason could hardly see any of the dark blue he was so accustomed to his pupils were so dilated. Hereached for Tim, trying to pull him back, but Tim just chuckled again, swooping in to place a bruising kiss to Jason’s lips.

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tim said, mouth still pressed to Jason’s. “At least, not without you.” He put his hands out, waiting patiently for Jason to take them in his before heaving Jason up from the couch.

 

Jason swayed in place and Tim watched him for a moment before placing one hand on his bare chest, palm sliding up the center of Jason’s sternum, a pleased look on his face. Jason closed his eyes, reveling in the touch, but was startled back to awareness when Tim’s touch disappeared, and his hand was being tugged on.

 

With slow, measured steps, Jason obediently let himself be led into his own bedroom. Tim released his hand and left Jason standing a few feet from the bed. The heat inside his body was consuming, and he hadn’t been able to form complete thoughts since Tim had pressed him into couch, so he just stood and waited for Tim to come back, to tell him where to go.

 

The door clicking shut made Jason turn his head in the direction he thought Tim was. A cool hand was laid on his cheek as Tim came up beside him, and Jason leaned into it; the touch soothed his frazzled nerves.

 

Tim kissed him lightly on the forehead, and a shuddering breath ripped out of Jason, the gentleness in the action making his chest ache.

 

“So sweet,” Tim whispered, stepping away, eyes never leaving Jason. “Take off the rest of your clothes, Jay.” His tone left no room for argument.

 

Before Jason had gotten his sweats off his hips, though, Tim was stopping him with a firm hand to his wrist. “Slowly,” he said, dragging the word out, fingers ghosting over Jason’s hand as he moved away again.

 

Jason’s breath stuttered, but he continued, biting at his bottom lip as he pushed the thick material of the pants down his thighs at an achingly slow pace. He wanted Tim’s hands on him _now_ , he didn’t want to wait, didn’t want to be teased.

 

“Good,” Tim muttered, and the praise immediately shut down any protests Jason had. His cock grew heavier, clearly outlined in his tight boxers, and Jason bit down hard on his lip, staring at Tim’s feet. When he had finally, _finally_ , stepped out of his sweatpants, he paused to glance up. “Keep going,” Tim said lowly. Jason’s cock twitched at the order, and he gripped himself for a moment, squeezing his thighs together, before moving to strip off his underwear.

 

He heard Tim’s slight, nearly inaudible, intake of breath when the waistband of the black boxers slid below his balls, cock standing at attention and lilting towards his hip. Jason didn’t stop to look up, just kept on tugging them off; he wanted his naked skin pressed against Tim’s. He pushed them down to his ankles, and then kicked them away. The he stood, still, completely vulnerable, and desperately wanting.

 

“Get on the bed,” Tim demanded, already pulling his shirt over his head and moving to undo the button of his jeans.

 

Jason scrambled to do as directed. He was too far gone to consider displaying himself artfully, just threw himself onto his back, propped up by pillows, and spread his legs. Tim was on him seconds later, and though Jason was no stranger to the determined gleam in Tim’s eye, it still made him shiver, pushing his knees even further apart.

 

Tim knelt between his bent legs, reaching out and bracing both hands on Jason’s hips, leaning forward to ghost hot breath over Jason’s straining cock. He pressed a closed mouth kiss to the tip, strong hands keeping Jason from bucking up, and then licked a burning stripe that traced a thick vein on the underside. Jason cried out sharply, already wound too tight at the prospect of sensation.

 

Smiling wickedly up at Jason, Tim began kissing up his hip, using the hand that had pinned him down to cup his thigh. Once a bruise had started forming, Tim moved on, kissing and biting his way up Jason’s torso. He laved at his navel, stroking over Jason’s sides with long, nimble fingers, tracing the shape of his ribs; Jason sighed and moaned sweetly at each new touch of Tim’s lips to his skin. The pressure of Tim’s body weight laying nearly on top of him, the comfort of having someone else touching him, was mesmerizing.

 

Jason hadn’t felt this good in a long time.

 

Eventually, Tim reached his chest and ran the pad of a finger over one of Jason’s pink nipples. Jason kicked his feet out at the feeling, burying his hands in his own hair for something to hold onto. Tim grinned victoriously, continuing the attention; when the nipple was finally hard, he bent down to lick at it, and then suck it into his mouth. Jason moaned loudly, arching his back off the bed. Tim hummed appreciatively before switching to the next nipple while continuing to play with the sensitive flesh he’d just finished with between his thumb and forefinger.The heat was building behind Jason’s eyes, and he was sure he was blushing down to his toes. By the time Tim finally pulled his mouth away, Jason was nearly delirious; he hardly registered when Tim stopped.

 

“God, I need to be in you.” Jason whimpered at that, canting his hips up into Tim’s, making their cocks slide together. They both moaned, and Tim thrust against him once before planting his hands on either side of Jason’s head and asking, “Where’s the lube, Jay?”

 

Jason just stared at him blankly. Tim’s eyes narrowed and he grabbed Jason by the chin, forcing his eyes to focus on him; Jason blinked a few times, getting caught in the intensity of Tim’s arousal, and then pointed to the bedside table. Tim pulled leaned over him to pull open the drawer and came back with a mostly full bottle of lube and a condom.

 

Jason reached one hand down to his cock as Tim popped the lid, wanting to relieve a little bit of the tension, but before he had even fully wrapped his hand around himself, Tim had a hold of his wrist.

 

“No,” he said sharply. Jason’s brow crumpled, not understanding. Tim kissed the fingers of the hand he still held. “You’re not going to touch yourself.” Tim paused. “Are you?” Jason shook his head vigorously. Smiling, Tim said, “Good boy. Now turn over.”

 

The praise made Jason tremble, but he followed the instruction, turning over onto his stomach. Tim guided his knees to fold underneath him, but kept a hand firmly pressed between his shoulder blades to keep his chest and face flat to the bed.

 

“Perfect.” Tim kissed his way down Jason’s spine, hands kneading into the globes of his ass. “Just one more thing, Jay,” he said quietly, and then gently pulled Jason’s hands away from where they’d been fisted in the sheets by his head, guiding him to fully extend his arms and lay his palms flat to the bed on either side of his body. “Stay just like this for me, okay?” Jason nodded once, turning so that his cheek was pressed to the bed.

 

Tim’s hands left him for a moment, but then they were back, one rubbing circles into the small of his back, and a single finger from the other hand running in between his cheeks, tracing his hole, and then pressing in.

 

Jason had done this enough that it only took a minute or so before he was pushing against the thrust of that finger, needing more. Tim felt Jason’s body give and pressed a second finger in beside the first, scissoring and stretching the tight ring of muscle. He started thrusting deeper and deeper, rubbing against Jason’s walls, searching.

 

It didn’t take long for Tim to find what he was looking for; at the brush against his prostate, Jason’s vision went white, and he struggled to get a breath in. With a chuckle, Tim sought out the bundle of nerves on every thrust, making Jason’s thighs quake and his eyes water at the overwhelming stimulation. When Tim added a third finger, Jason was ready to cry. His cock ached, desperate for any attention, but Jason knew that if he moved his arms to relieve himself,  Tim would be disappointed in him, so he ended up clawing at the bed and clenching his jaw, strangled hisses and whimpers filling the room after every crook and push of Tim’s fingers.

 

“So good, Jay,” Tim said, sounding strained. “Open up so good for me. Such a good boy.” Jason let out a half sob, his cock throbbing.

 

When Tim started adding a fourth finger, Jason really did cry. Frustrated and teased to the point of insanity, he begged, “ _Please_ ,” in a broken voice, spreading his legs even further, pushing back towards where he knew Tim’s cock was. “ _Please_ I can’t take it anymore. I need you. Please!” The last word was wrenched from somewhere deep inside Jason’s chest, his voice breaking as he pleaded, high pitched and whiny.

 

“Fuck,” Tim ground out, breathing labored. “Alright, Jay. Alright.” And then the fingers were gone, and Jason was so _empty_ , clenching down on nothing, and he sobbed again, feeling too exposed without Tim’s sure hands on his skin. “Easy, Jaybird. I’m right here,” Tim said, voice like gravel.

 

He heard the condom wrapper tear, and let out a relieved, heavy sigh as the tip of Tim’s cock pushed against his prepped hole. Strong fingers gripped his hips, and in one, hard thrust, Tim was sheathed to the root inside of him. Jason cried out, relishing in the burn of being filled so completely, of being filled by _Tim_ , someone he knew he could trust to take care of him.

 

Tim held himself still for two heartbeats, and then pulled out, slowly, inch by inch, before thrusting back in. Jason pushed his forehead into the bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to breathe deeply. He could feel the tension mounting, both for him and Tim; neither of them were going to last long.

 

Tim set a steady pace, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh dominated even Jason’s continued stream of whimpers and moans. Shifting one hand to latch onto Jason’s shoulder, Tim rolled his hips to change the angle, shoving his cock even deeper, and Jason felt himself nearing the edge.

 

“T-Tim,” Jason bit out, “I’m gu-gunna--” a moan interrupted his words, and he couldn’t bring himself to try again.

 

“Yeah, Jay. Yeah,” Tim chanted, rhythm not breaking. “Show me, baby. Come for me.”

  


And that was all it took. Jason came with a shout, back arching so deeply that his shoulders lifted off the bed. His walls fluttered and clenched around Tim’s cock still buried inside him, fucking him through it all. Jason was only beginning to come down when the hands on his hip and shoulder squeezed tighter and Tim’s thrusts grew erratic. A few seconds later, he moaned deeply, draping himself over Jason’s back, boneless.  

 

They lay there like that for a while, catching their breath before Tim sat up, pulling out of Jason’s spent hole. The bed shifted, and then the bathroom door opened and shut.

 

Jason winced as he loosened the death grip he’d had on the sheets; he’d been holding on so tightly that his fingers were sore. He flipped over, away from the mess of his own seed, and rolled his shoulders, eyes closed as he basked in the after-sex-glow.

 

Not long after, the bed dipped, and a gentle touch to Jason’s stomach had his eyes opening lazily. Tim was staring down at him, eyes heavy lidded in a way that only a good fuck could cause.

 

“You okay?” Tim asked, reclining against the headboard, legs stretched out.

 

Jason scoffed, voice a little hoarse. “Okay?” He raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I just got my brains fucked out. I’m fucking _fantastic_ , Timmers.” They chuckled together for a second.

 

“Yeah, it was… intense,” Tim said, an amused twist to his mouth before his expression became more serious. “I’m glad it was you.” At Jason’s questioning look, Tim shrugged, looking away. “That my first experience like that was with you, i mean,” he said.

 

Jason laughed, shoving Tim softly. “Lighten up, Timmy,” he said with a grin. Then he grabbed Tim firmly by the back of the neck, tugging him to lay down on his chest. When Tim resisted, Jason just tugged harder, saying, “Come on, we gotta cuddle. It’s the law.” Tim rolled his eyes and pretended like he didn’t want to, but he relaxed the minute he had Jason’s arms around him.

“I’m glad it was me, too,” he said against Tim’s hair. “And anytime you find yourself in need of a really great sex partner, you know where to find me, Timmy.”

 

Tim didn’t say anything, but the way he nuzzled into the crook of Jason’s neck was answer enough. Jason kissed the top of his head, closing his eyes. Jason fell asleep with Tim still cradled in his arms and the smell of sex in his nose.

 

He had a feeling that this wouldn’t be the last time he’d get to see this side of Tim Drake.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://thebirds-and-thebees.tumblr.com/) my ask box is always open for prompts and requests!


End file.
